jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Controls
NOTE: Controls differ across platforms. Overview Controls 'are the basic ways of performing tasks in ''Jailbreak. They are keys that, when pressed, will execute commands in various situations. Controls cannot be changed, though alternative keys can be used, such as the arrow keys for movement rather than WASD. List of Keyboard Controls '''Keys are listed in the same order as the QWERTY keyboard layout. "Q" * Use Rocket Fuel in a vehicle. * Lower an aerial vehicle. * Suppress all movement but rolling in planes. "W" / "↑" * Advance a player forward. * Accelerate vehicles. "E" * Used to raise an aerial vehicle. * "E" Prompts (click expand). * Used to arrest a criminal or a hostile prisoner * Used to blow up the wall to escape. * Used to raise the gate in the prison. * Used to breakout a criminal. * Used to eject a player. * Used to pick up grenades, rockets, the Rocket Launcher, the Shotgun, and the AK47 in Gun Shop 1. * Used to pick up cash. * Used to enter a vehicle. * Used to exit a land vehicle. * Used to grab robbable Museum items. * Used to grab items out of a drawer in cells. * Used to inspect drawers in cells. * Used to replace items in drawers. * Used to pickpocket police. * Used to blow up the dynamite escape door in the Bank. * Used to rob the Gas Station and Donut Shop. * Used to open the door on the train. * Used to breach vault on the train. * Used to open escape door on the train. * Used to enter the sewers. * Used to pull levers at the Museum. * Used to place dynamite at the roof of the Museum. * Used to pick up airdrop briefcases. * Used to pick up jewels in the upper levels of the Jewelry Store "R" * Reload a handheld weapon (does not apply for the rocket launcher and grenade). * Open the Radio GUI in a vehicle. "I" * Zoom in to first person. "O" * Zoom out into third person. "A" * Move a player left. * Turn a vehicle left. "S" / "↓" * Move a player backwards. * Reverse a vehicle. "D" * Move a player right. * Turn a vehicle right. "F" * Used to punch. * Shoot BlackHawk missiles. * Toggle sirens on a vehicle. "G" * Release the rope on an aerial vehicle. * Open and close the back doors of the Ambulance. * Use the water cannon of the Fire Truck. * Open and close the roof of the Military Jeep. "H" * Honk while in a vehicle. "L" * Toggle a vehicle's headlights. "Z" * Alternative key for crawling. "C" * Used to crawl. "V" * Flip a vehicle to stand upright. "B" * Drop a bomb from the Helicopter or BlackHawk. "Shift" * Sprint by holding the button and moving. * Drift by holding the button while driving with "W", "A", "S", or "D". * Handbrake by holding the button in cars or planes. "Number Keys" * Switch between inventory items. "Spacebar" * Used to jump. * Jump out of a vehicle. * Close a parachute. * Activate the Jetpack when double-tapping. "Tab" * Toggle viewing the player sidebar. List of Xbox Controls "A" * Used to jump. * Used to close a parachute/glider. "X" * Used to drift. "Y" * Same functions as "E" on keyboard. * Used to toggle headlights on a vehicle. "B" * Same functions as F on keyboard. * Used to toggle sirens on vehicles. "LT (Left Trigger)" * Used to run. * Used to lower an aerial vehicle. "RT (Right Trigger)" * Used to shoot Weapons. * Used to heighten an aerial vehicle. "LS (Left Switch)" * Used to crouch (click). * Used to move. "RS (Right Switch)" * Used to pan the camera. "LB (Left Bumper)" * Used to select/equip an item in the inventory leftwards. "RB (Right Bumper)" * Used to select/equip an item in the inventory rightwards. More info may be needed. List of Mobile Controls * The bottom white chunk of your screen, analog stick, or "tap to move"(depending on selected controls) allows you to move around. Simply hold and drag to a desired direction for the former 2. * Tap on the screen for items that can be equipped without a prompt. * Tap the jump button on the right to jump. * Simply swipe around the screen to move the camera. * Tap items in your inventory to select, then tap again to use them. (Weapons will fire at tapped area) * Hold, touch once to perform an action. Trivia * If using a controller, some controls (e.g. removing a parachute) will not display with buttons, but rather with the keys used on a keyboard. * On mobile, most controls involve tapping or holding. * In the 1/13/2019 update, the "J" key would give and deploy the player unlimited gliders. This was patched two days later. * Most glitches in the game can only be fixed with keyboard controls, due to the way mobile and Xbox players move. Category:Features